Jars of the Heart
by snowy.mkc
Summary: A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story. Things shake up when the Jaguars come across Clearwater Vistas, ready for a vicious fight. The BNC (BlackNite Cougars) and the Pumas have to come together, side-by-side, to protect on what's important, their hearts and each other.
1. Prologue (Introduction)

~*~Prologue~*~

BNR (BlackNite-Cougars)

Leader-Beck Oliver (Blaise; former leader, older brother to Beck who died in the battle 4 ½ years ago and in his last request he told Beck to take his place as the leader of BNR; he slowly falls in love with Tori Vega; where he's known as a serious actor, calm cool type) unless you piss him off well watch out…

Jade West (obsess with scissors-singer, gothic) twin brother is Robbie Shapiro-West- ex girlfriend to Beck Oliver where their break-up was mutual and ended up being friends but slowly fell in love with Andre Harris (who's the leader of the Pumas)

Robbie Shapiro-West (comedian, best friends with Rex; who's a puppet) twin sister is Jade, even though they may look they don't get along but, they are very close especially when they are fighting for their lives. He's very much in love with Cat even if she doesn't seem to see that.

Zander Robbins (musican, dancer and basketball jock) he's best friends with Beck, Nelson, Kevin, along with the rest of the guys and also cousins with Logan along being the older brother of Stevie along with their brothers Colin, Daniel, Jesus.

Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's sister) she slowly falls for Scott Pickett even though at first she's in denial but can't help but be swoon by the rock star, who's very close with her older brothers Colin, Daniel, Jesus and Zander, best friends with Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash along with the rest of the group.

Kevin Reed (basketball jock) best friends with Nelson and slowly falls in love with Molly Garfunkel after they were chosen to split up with the rest of their friends.

Nelson Baxter (science major) best friends with Kevin and Zander along with Stevie, has a huge crush on Grace but hides it very well towards others mostly his friends.

Hayley Steele (cheerleader, vice president, dancer, drama major and figher) best friends with Stevie and Cadence, slowly falls in love with Jake Collins (leader to Pumas) and doesn't know what to do should she follow her heart or stay by Zander's side her best guy friend.

Cadence Nash (cheerleader, dancer, bad girl, fighter)-girlfriend to Kirby, best friends with Hayley and Stevie and the rest of the group.

Kirby Cadworth (basketball jock)-boyfriend to Cadence and best friends with Zander and the rest of the guys.

Logan Reese (basketball, football & wrestler jock) he acts like a jerk towards people but somehow Zoey Brooks (who's in the Pumas and the youngest cousin of Jake Collins) captured his heart by where she would care about people.

Chase Matthews (basketball, football, not really much of a fighter but a lover) slowly fell in love with Lola (Tori's twin sister and also Trina's 2nd younger sister)

Quinn Pensky (science major) best friends with Stevie, Stella, Olivia, Jasmine, and cousins with Jade and Robbie who can be quite protective with her; also she's the girlfriend of James for almost 2 yrs.

Austin Butler as James Garett and Sebastian Ventura

James Garrett-(basketball jock, science major) - he's very protective towards his cousin Hayley and also boyfriend to Quinn.

Sebastian Ventura (soccer, football jock, song writer) twins brother with James. He's one of those guys that likes to have fun, even though he be cocky and being a jerk unlike his brother who's the sweet kid. He slowly fell in love with Lexi; who captured his heart slowly by showing him there's more to life than being a known jerk. He fell in love with Lexi Santos.

Jasmine Rivera (straight A student, dancer, fighter) she's cousins with Alek, and can be very protective with him. She's best friends with Alek (her cousin), along with the girls in the group but mostly with Hayley, Cadence, Stevie who are her close best friends. She's very stubborn and finds herself falling for Felix a rival of her's where they would be in competition when it comes with their studies.

Alek Petrov (basketball jock, fighter) he's cousins with Jasmine. He's one of those guys that girls fall in love with; along with Logan who's like his wing man where they are both are known one of those players but he finds himself drawn to a certain blonde Chloe King who didn't fall in love with him to begin with but, slowly into her heart without even knowing about it.

Stella Yamada (musican-lead guitarist, one of those rebels' girls) but also known very sensitive underneath, her arch-rival would be Ray Beech where they would also known to be arguing with pretty much everything.

Olivia White (song writer) who's also known to be very shy towards others, but with her best friend Stella, Jasmine, Hayley, Cadence and the girls; you be surprised what she can do and have fun; Wen Ginford her male best friend captured her heart by how he would always make her feel better.

Wen Ginford (piano player, rapper, and song writer) he's also known as one of those guys that would make you laugh when you're down, best friends with Charlie, Alek, Logan, Chase, James, along with the rest of the guys; you would see him either with Olivia or with the guys where Olivia captured his heart and eventually asked her out.. where she happily accepts.

Charlie Delgado (drummer, also known as Tommy's little brother; shadow of Tommy but, followed his dream eventually in the end where he got accepted in music entertainment school in Los Angeles once he gets out of Clearwater Vista) he slowly falls in love with Mo, who just happens to be Scott's girlfriend but, they eventually broke up which was mutual for them, and ends up with the girl (:

The Pumas

Leader- Andre Harris (former leader Jayden also known as Dragon; Good friend of Ace who died by protecting Ace, along with Kacey his sister and Andre) best friends with Tori, along with a few guys but fell in love with Jade and also cousins with Kacey, Ace Simon along with the twins who are his baby cousins and Michael Barrett.

Tori Vega (singer, dancer) twin sister to Lola and older sister Trina-best friends with Kacey, Cat, and the rest of the girls in the group along with Andre but fell in love with Beck.

Cat Valentine (singer, danger)-best friends with Tori, Kacey and the rest of the girls in the group-fell in love with Robbie Shapiro but got afraid to reveal her feelings.

Trina Vega (older sister to Tori & Lola) - best friends with her sisters, Kacey & Cat.

Alexa Vega as Alejandra Santos –Lexi (singer, song writer, dancer) she's pretty much the wild, shy type of girl but once you get to know her; she's pretty much a laid back who would pretty much protect her best friends. Cousins with Tori, Lola (who are twins) along with their older sister Trina and also with Felix Garcia; she didn't believe in love at first until Sebastian captured her heart and slowly falls in love with him.

Kacey Simon (singer and dancer)-younger sister to Romeo a.k.a. Ace who' still a Puma by blood but he owns a Karate Place to teach the Pumas some news movies; slowly fell in love with 2nd co-leader Zander Robbins of BNH (BlackNite-Ravens) goes in denial for awhile.. until she came to the hardest decision to follow her heart or let him go…

Romeo Simon (a.k.a. Ace for short)-older brother to Kacey Simon, Skylar and Paxton (the twins) and also cousins with Andre and Michael. He stayed behind to stay close with his family and finds himself as the #1 doctor in the country to help out, and care for people who got injured.

Molly Garfunkel (best friends to Kacey & Grace) - fell in love with Kevin Reed

Grace King (best friends to Kacey & Molly) - fell in love with Nelson Baxter; also cousins with Chloe, Zoey, and Dustin.

Jake Collins (comic writer) best friends with Felix, Kacey, Romeo (Kacey's older brother) along with the rest of their friends in the group. Even though people think Kacey is his girlfriend the only girl who stolen his heart is Hayley Steele and would do anything to protect her even if he has to fight for his life.

Felix Garcia (science major, invents new weapons on occasions or if there was an emergency; oh and he's really smart) cousins with Lola, Tori and Trina along with Lexi and slowly falls in love with Jasmine Rivera.

Chloe King (song writer, dancer, singer) pretty much likes to have fun, very protected with her little cousins along with her friends. She's not a huge fan of jocks who has a cocky, jerk face attitude but, without warning, Alek Petrov (her arch-rival in the BNR) captured her heart by showing this other side of him that doesn't show very often and falls in love with him, cousins with Zoey and Dustin Brooks along with Ray Beech and best friends with Amy, Paul, Kacey, Tori, Trina along with the rest of their friends in the group.

Amy Baker (singer, dancer) she's very known as being very hyper, protected with her best friends, girlfriend to Paul along the way; although she thought Chloe would freak out but turns out she's happy for them and supports them no matter what.

Paul Wu Lee (comedian, comic book type of guy) boyfriend to Amy, best friends with Chloe since they were kids, along with the rest of his friends but, very close with Amy, Chloe, Felix, Jake, Kacey, Zoey, Michael, Ray, and Scott. He doesn't like to fight, but it helps to with protecting his girlfriend and friends.

Zoey Brooks (singer, dancer, has a huge heart when it comes with animals especially puppies, bunnies and horses) older sister to Dustin-fell in love with the stubborn Logan Reese; also known as Chloe, and Ray's youngest cousins.

Dustin Brooks (younger brother to Zoey and very protective towards his older sister, loves to play sports, learns new moves to kick some ass from his idol Ace Kacey's older brother)

Lola Martinez-Vega (actress) twin sister is Tori and older sister Trina who are her best friends along with Kacey, Cat & the rest of the girls; cousins with Lexi, and Felix where they are very protected with one another. She's the opposite of Tori who's not a fighter where Tori fights. People seem to confuse them with one another which can be very annoying but what can you do.

Michael Barrett (basketball, football jock) best friends with Jake, Zoey, Chloe, Amy, Paul along with the rest of their friends and slowly fell in love with Lola (Tori's twin sister who's in the Pumas just like himself)

Ray Beech (soccer, basketball and football jock; song writer) best friends with Scott, Jake, Romeo, Andre along with the rest of the group. He's also known as being Chloe's, Zoey's and Dustin's older cousin. He pretty much taught Dustin how to defend himself since they are both protected with their family and friends. He's also known as the stubborn, jerkface kind of guy until he met Stella Yamada his arch-rival who not only showed him life isn't just a fantasy; it's real life and slowly fell in love with her on how passion she is when it comes with music.

Scott Pickett (soccer, basketball jock, also known as a musican; guitar player) he's also known as Mo's boyfriend but, they had a mutual break up; leaving them in good terms seeing they both are in love with someone else; also he just wants Mo to be happy just like she wants him to be happy; he's also Jake's cousin.

Mohini Baharii (bass guitarist, also known as one of the straight A students) she's Scott's girlfriend but they had a mutual break up, leaving them in good terms considering they are both in love with someone else and wants him to be happy whoever he's with just like he does with her. They are also each other's first loves. She's also good friends with the girls in the group.

*****END OF PROLOGUE*****

**So what do you think of the Prologue… I thought I fix the errors in the chapters so that way people won't complain about the whole thing or not. Hopefully I get more reviews then usual =] BORI RULES along with the rest of cast of my favorite shows!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****As I hide my feelings behind this smile I can't help but feel empty; cheers darling****

Tori closed her brown eyes while she lied down on her bed; rewatching Mean Girls again; this movie took place before Lindsay Lohan became a drug and alcohol addict that Tori couldn't help but wonder why people change… even with the unexpected.

Why do things have to come to an end and change? Is it always like this in the past.

Her childhood was the epitome of perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better childhood. Why did things have to change? Her parents were the best; along with her two sisters Trina and her twin sister Lola where she would always hang out with their cousins Lexi and Felix where her friends were the best and always together no matter what. She didn't had to worry about anything except her singing and dancing lessons and most of all she didn't have to face her biggest fear yet relive it every day along with her two sisters, cousins and friends.

"Girls we're going out. We'll be back tonight." Tori and Lola's dad grumbled at their bedroom's door which was across from each other; he and his new wife left the house, leaving Tori and Lola all alone to sit in their rooms. Neither of them were a bit surprised whenever he said he would be home that night they would give it about three and four days and then he would be home after that.

Neither of them knew where he went; where she and Lola didn't quite care enough to ask him. he left all the time but normally he would stashed money into the kitchen cookie jar for them to go shopping or to order food from Jericho Pizza Place where most of the kids from their school usually hang out.

Instead of making the decision to be all bored all night long; she climbed out of her queen sized bed, as she changed into a pair of jeans and left her purple v-t-shirt on and slid on her converse; stashed her phone into her small purse as she made her way downstairs where she saw Lola doing the same as she was.

"You ready to head out Tor." Lola asked.

"Yeah let me get the money from the cookie jar and we'll go." Tori replied.

"I'll meet you at the car." Lola replied.

**~Tori's P.O.V~**

Lola and I are twins which made me the oldest then Lola; we have similar taste with clothes; she would wear the light blue v-t-shirt of the Pumas while for me I would have purple since that's our favorite colors with different hairstyle, I would have my hair up or sometimes I would have it waved with a bit curly in the bottom of the edges while Lola she would have strips in her hair to match her outfit.

While I was getting the money out of the cookie jar; I locked the doors and windows in each room as I got my cell phone and put it inside my purse; I went thru the garage where Lola was waiting for me in the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Lola asked.

"Sorry I had to make sure we had everything locked in the house; you may never know Lo." I told her as I turned on the ignition in my purple with black in the side KIA Soul car while Lola had a BMV sports car.

"Well did you get everything." Lola replied.

"Yeah I got everything; can you close the garage for me while we exit." I asked.

"Sure Tor," Lola replied as she pressed the gate key from the side mirror inside the car and we were heading to the side of the right side walk while we ignored the mist that was fogging up in the air. Further down the street as we drove; we both saw Sebastian, with his twin Austin along with Alek and Jasmine heading down to Logan's family residence. Sebastian and Austin are twins just like us only the difference is that they are both from the opposite side of ours.

They were sworn enemies who followed the rules and ignored each other as if they haven't even met. Everything changed 4 ½ years ago especially with Tori, Lola, Kacey, Andre, and Ace along with Zander, Stevie, Hayley, Beck, and Jake. They were the main people who lost most of the everything except their pride and friendship.

**BNR (BlackNite-Cougars) and the Pumas had been around since Tori, Lola, Trina's parents along with Kacey's parents were in school.**

**~Nobody's P.O.V~**

Tori and Lola continued their way down the side of the right side, singing to Ariana Grande's new heart "The Way" ft Mac Miller. Lola coughed slightly as they were heading down the road and turned around right, hoping the rain wouldn't pour so hard seeing how the weather was starting to get dark and windy along the way.

After about 10 minutes of driving, starring at the trees and making sure they didn't cross into the enemies' territory; they both arrived on Gilmore Avenue and stumped upon Andre's Victorian styled home; well mostly his grandmother's seeing he's taking care of her. Tori parked her car after Ray's car where they both got out; after Tori secured the car locked and ran into the stone porch and ran the door bell. The chimes echoed so loud that Tori could of sworn people in the neighborhood could hear but, it wasn't that much loud when Andre came to open the door and greet the girls.

Lola smiled and entered his house" It's about time you opened the door; it's freaking freezing outside."

"Nice to see you too Lo," Andre said sadistically then turned to his favorite twin; his best friend Tori "hey sunshine; why the long face?"

"Dre; you know I hate those chimes; you know that don't you?"

Andre laughed and laughed, "Oh I know you do sunshine; I'll be sure to tell my parents seeing that my grandma can't do anything about it considering she's a bit crazy. They love you so they would most likely change them for you any day."

"Eh we'll see," Tori replied.

Tori and Lola followed Andre into the living room where Cat, Lexi, Kacey, Molly, Grace, Jake, Felix, Chloe, Amy, Paul, Zoey, Dustin, Michael, Ray, Scott, and Mo were all gathered around the kitchen table. They were looking at magazines, pigging out on fruit snacks and drinking some Grape Cherry Juice that Andre picked out from Costo.

"Hey smiley," Kacey smiled and pulled out a chair out next to her so Tori can have spot while Lola sat next to Zoey as Tori and Lola nodded their thanks as they both sat down next to their friends; as they were talking among themselves.

"Hey jellybean; did we miss anything?" Tori replied.

Kacey shook her head and said" Nah we're just waiting for my brother Ace and Trina to come by to show the guys some new moves; I just saw the twins yesterday they miss you."

"Aw; I miss them too; I'll be sure to visit them." Tori replied.

"I'm sure they will love that." Kacey told her.

Andre; Kacey's cousin took a seat next to Tori and began to discuss the beginning of their senior year.

"So school starts tomorrow." Andre began to say; and before he can continue that's when Kacey's older brother Ace; along with Tori and Lola's older sister Trina came in with some food for them to eat.

Tori nodded her head, knowing very well that this was the beginning of their senior year. She knew for sure that after she graduated she was leaving Clearwater Vista and moving far away along with her sister Lola where they can live in a place where she didn't have to choose who she could be her friends. She wanted freedom, knowing that if she walked away anywhere; she wouldn't be stirring up trouble and asking for a fight. She wanted a place where her kids could have the freedom that neither her nor her sisters ever had.

"I know and the BNC probably has something planned. I mean there is always a fight in the first day," Kacey told everyone the truth. Every year, someone from the BNC planned a fight sometime during the first week of the new school year. Somehow the Pumas would get involved and it never failed so why would it fail now.

"Well I guess we would have to prepare for that kind of preparation," Jake spoke up; he along with Andre; with the guys would show everyone new fighting moves thanks to Kacey's older brother Ace who's their sensei in the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes every Wednesday and Friday night where in the rest of the days he'd be a doctor where nobody knows he's after night actives to help out his baby sister Kacey along with his assistant Trina who just happens to be Tori and Lola's older sister; along with Lexi and Felix older cousin.

"Sound good to me, I would love to smack some people around; especially lately I got some moves that not even the BNC would even expect." Mo spoke in on the conversation. She was never the aggressive one to fight and even if she was Scott wouldn't let her fight that much considering he didn't want her to get hurt. Normally she would stood out of the way and let everyone fight their own problems.

In her eyes, fighting was never the answer, but in the Clearwater Vista; it's the only answer.

Everyone began to laugh, causing Mo to be annoyed and pout. "I can fight.

Scott her boyfriend; who placed his hand around his girlfriend and said" Babe; we believe you could but just leave the fighting to us."

Mo pouted and crossed her arms over her chest "Whatever; one of these days you guys will need my help and when that day comes I won't be there to help just watch. I'm just going to watch in the sidelines and laugh, mocking you for laughing at me."

"Yeah that would be the day," Amy giggled and smiled at Mo who gave her a shrug in a playful kind of way knowing full well that she meant well.

****I got to be the best and yes we're the flyest in town; cheers darliiing****

Beck left Logan's house in a different attitude then he came in; his friends have always made things better. He hated being at home it was always the worst.

He just dropped off his girlfriend Jade; who is now his ex girlfriend where they parted in good terms, since he was her ride at the time as he drove down the road in his Mercedes Benz, making a left at the stop light. In the other side of the road; he saw a purple with black in the sides KIA soul car which he knew full well who drove that car. It was Tori Vega an old friend; along with her sister Lola; who drove thru the rain. If it wasn't against what he believed in, he would stopped and greeted them then things would be fine but, it didn't turned out that way at least not back then anyway. Beck tore his eyes off the brunette Latina girl along with her sister and drove away towards his house until he couldn't see them anymore.

Tori and Lola has always been a good friend especially Tori; until she betrayed him and became a Puma and from then on they were sworn enemies. It broke his heart when he found out what she did and felt angry towards her but, then somehow along the way he couldn't stay mad at her for very long but, he didn't show it towards the Latina girl.

Ever since that day 4 ½ years ago, his mind changed completely about his life. He would never be able to forget that early morning in Mid-April. The news, the distress, the pain that he suffered along with others who suffered worst then he did. It was all too overwhelming. He would never understand what his older brother J0k3r, Jayden; an old leader to the Pumas, Trina all went thru.

His older brother's real name was Blasé, but somehow he obtained the name J0k3r.

Beck groaned when he pulled into his driveway. He would bet ten bucks to anyone that his dad was home and was in a really bad mood.

Beck slowly walked into his house; dreading what he was going to find. Upon his eyes, he luckily saw his father was passed out in the reclining chair. He was surrounded by empty beer bottles.

Quickly and quietly Beck walked upstairs into his room. No wonder why his mom moved out of Clearwater Vista with his little sister. It was too dangerous here for them. Sometimes he wished he could move away with them but he had a duty after his brother to serve the BNC and he couldn't simply abandon it; he just couldn't and didn't had the heart to do that to his brother who told him before he passed away before his eyes. It was one of those things that he doesn't like to talk about.

He just couldn't; it would be to painful

Beck sighed out loud. Tomorrow was his last first day of high school. He was so ready to graduate and move away from the place that he hated being in. it was so hard to keep calm and ignore all the enemies that surrounded him in each of his classes.

Very few teachers actually mixed the Pumas and the BNC together. The ones that did place together just didn't care about the fights or the groups that they belonged in. He figured the teachers didn't really give a damn or they just got over it and move on with their lives.

Beck sat on his bed, actually excited for this to be his last year. Sometimes this week, there was going to be a fight. It was pretty much like tradition. It always happened but it was always unexpected and Beck was currently working on a secret plan to get back at Andre.

His eyes shuffled throughout the pages, observing it again, deciding how and when the fight should occur. After all he was leader and he was looking forward to give Andre a beating. He felt like Andre deserved it. After all he stole everything away from him, so he had what was coming towards him.

Beck couldn't wait for this year; it was going to be a good year; at least that's what he thought anyway…

******End of Chapter One******

**Alright I'm done with this chapter; so what do you think? this is just the beginning and I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to read and review and let me know what you think ^_^**


End file.
